EspioxAlicia story ft Shadamy
by LexiChick08
Summary: Ok! So this is a little gift for my friend, aliciathewolf45! Hope you enjoy it gurl! It also has Shadamy! *Gasp* Lemon scene! Ok cool R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi:Heyy!**

**Taylor: Lexi!**

**Lexi: *Gasp* You called me Lexi! *Hug Taylor* You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that! *Sniff***

**Taylor: *Pulls away from Lexi* Yeaaahhh, ok. **

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: Uhhh, Taylor? You do the thing. I gotta run. LITERALLY! *Runs away***

**Taylor: *Sigh* Ok, This is an EspioxAlicia story! It also has ShadAmy! Ok, Espio, Shadow, Amy and any other people names you hear in this story belong to SEGA! Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45 ok? Madea the fox and Bret the dog belong to Lexi. That's it!  
**

**Lexi: *Runs past Taylor with Penny and Chey following her* Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two girls were walking around in the mall, a brown wolf and a pink hedgehog.

The brown wolf was Alicia the Wolf, she wore a black jacket with a red tank top under the jacket, a red mini skirt with black ruffles on the bottom and knee high leather boots. Her blond hair flowing down her shoulders.

The pink hedgehog was Amy Rose, she wore a red shoulder-less shirt with white baggy pants and red flip flops. Her pink quills in a pony tail.

Alicia and Amy carried shopping bags in their hands. They walked into McDonald's and ordered dinner, Alicia looked at her wrist watch and it said, "6:38 p.m."

"Hey Amy, when we get done eating, we should swing by Sonic's apartment for the party," Alicia suggested.

Amy swallowed the bite of big mac in her mouth then responded, "But Alicia! I though we were going to go see that movie."

"Come on, Amy! We haven't seen the guys in a long time! Also, Espio is gonna be there!" She squeaked.

"So, I'm not going to go see Sonic! I'm thru with him remember?" Amy said.

"Yeah, But i bet you didn't know that Shadow was gonna be there!" Alicia laughed.

Amy's eyes went wide then said, "Ok, I'm going!"

They picked up their bags and left McDonald's.

_**(40 minutes later)**_

Two girls ran up the steps of a blue house that had music booming thru out the neighborhood. Alicia and Amy stood at the door of the blue blur's house in the same out fits they were wearing at the mall. Alicia and Amy both had butterfly's in there stomachs, Amy hesitated to knock but finally did, she knocked three times.

A blue hedgehog, Sonic, opened the door with a red solo cup in his right hand and a brown chipmunk, Sally, under his left arm. The blue hedgehog yelled, "Yeah, Silver!"

He looked out the door and said, "Hey guys! Come on in! The party started!" Sally got from under his arm as Sonic walked into the kitchen. Sally opened the door all the way and greeted, "Hey guys! Sonic is half drunk so ya know!"

The three girls laughed and Alicia spotted Espio talking to Vector in the living room. Alicia slowly walked in the house while Amy followed her in. Amy noticed at what Alicia was looking at and smirked. She came up behind Alicia and said, "Ooh! Go talk to him!"

Alicia looked back at Amy then Espio and nodded. She slowly walked up at Espio and as soon as she was behind him, he turned around and they bumped into each other and the beer in his red cup spilled on his white tank shirt. Alicia gasped and Espio stated, "Hey! Watch where you're- *Gasp* Alicia!"

"I'm so sorry Espio!" She apologized.

"No, no! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My drink almost got all over your pretty clothes." He said back.

A blush tinted her cheeks as she looked at the floor. Alicia looked back up and said, "Thank you! I just bought them today!" As she spun around in a circle.

Espio chuckled, "I see." Espio looked over to the kitchen and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His girlfriend, Madea the fox, was making out with Bret the dog! Espio's face turned from surprised to sorrowful. Alicia noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Espio?"

"Uh, well. Madea has seemed to find some one better than me so, um, ok. Whatever." He responded then looked at the floor. Alicia looked into the kitchen and saw what he was talking about then looked back at him. She put her hand on his back and said, "Hey, It's ok. You don't need her! You've got me! I mean, uh.. um.."

Espio looked up and stood straight then said, "Alicia?"

She looked at him and answered, "Y-yes?"

Espio tossed his cup in the trash then wrapped his arms around her petite waist and she quietly squealed to herself. Espio heard the quiet squeal and hugged her tighter then smiled. Espio inhaled thru his nose, the smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose. He exhaled with a sigh.

Amy looked into the hall and saw Shadow leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Her cheeks turned pink, she walked up to him and said, "Hey, Shadow."

"Hey, Ames. Why are you here? I thought you stopped with faker." Shadow asked.

"Well, maybe I'm not here for faker." She responded.

Shadow looked up at Amy and she nervously smiled. Shadow smiled and asked, "Who are you here for?"

Her blush grew and said, "Well, he's quiet, likes to be alone, he is amazingly attractive! And he's my best friend."

Shadow chuckled, "Amazingly attractive?"

"Did i mention sexy?" Amy asked.

Shadow arched a brow while smiling.

"Oh yeah, just smoking!" She said.

Shadow let out a laugh and in a second, he had her pinned against the wall. Amy gasped and Shadow smirked. He fiercely smashed his lips against hers, Amy's knees felt like jelly, Shadow had both her wrists between the wall and his hands. His grip was pretty tight but soon he loosened his grip. Shadow pulled away and Amy's eyes were wide.

Shadow chuckled, "What is it, Rose? Didn't you enjoy it?"

Shadow smirked showing his canine teeth. Amy's face was completely red then she answered,

"What makes you think i didn't enjoy it?"

"Nothing at all." He said as he came closer.

Their lips meet once again.

**_(2 hours later)_**

Everyone was leaving Sonic's house as it was getting late. Amy and Alicia was walking down the street half drunk, Alicia almost fell over until Amy caught her and they started laughing and kept walking. Unknown to them, a stalker was, like... stalking them.

Amy laughed, "Woah! I gotta go back to Sonic's some time again!"

"Don't forget to bring me with you!" Alicia whined.

Amy said back, "Don't *Hick-up* worry! I will!"

They laughed some more and the stalker jumped out and grabbed Alicia and Amy yelled,

"Hey! Alicia!"

Amy tried to run after them but she was very wobbly so she could keep up. After a few times of falling over on the ground, she stood up and tried to get to Shadow's house as quick as she could.

When she arrived at the black, brick house, she knocked constantly and a black hedgehog opened the door and said, "Yeah?"

"Shadow! Some one grabbed Alicia and ran off!" Amy explained.

"WHAT!?" Yells another voice.

"Yeah, dude! Some one stole Alicia with out asking." Shadow laughed.

A purple chameleon ran to the front door and said, "Dude, you drank to much beer! Also, Amy! What did the guy look like?"

Amy thought for a moment then said, "All i know is that he was a dog and he was orange but also, *Hick-up* We were walking down the street we lived on and he just jumped out of no where and grabbed her then kept going north!"

"Ok, Thanks Ames. You stay here with Shadow while i go get Alicia." Espio ran off after that.

Amy stood there with her eyes wide open and Shadow standing at the door frame with a smirk,

"Looks like you'll be staying with me."

Espio ran down the street looking for any sigh of Alicia and the stalker guy that took her. He looked at the ground and stopped running. He saw an orange foot print, really there was a trail of orange foot steps going down the road to an old ally way.

Espio ran as fast as he could and followed the foot prints.

Alicia sat on the ground with her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied together. Her mouth was covered with a piece of clothing and an orange dog stepped out of the darkness and Alicia stared at him. He leaned down towards her and said, "Keep quiet! We need to attract any unwanted attention!"

The dog pulled out a pocket knife and Alicia started panting. He used the pocket knife to cut her shirt off and her skirt, he pulled off the jacket first.

Alicia mumbled, "Hmm! I jmm boummt thahh outfim!"

The dog said, "What was that?"

Alicia shook her head and the clothing fell off her mouth then she repeated, "Hey! I just bought that outfit!"

The dog shrugged, "Whatever."

The dog ripped off her bra and a her face turned red. He cut her panties off with his knife and licked lips. Alicia gulped and yelled, "Help!"

The dog held the knife against her throat and he said while gritting his teeth, "Shut up!"

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Yelled a voice.

The dog and Alicia looked to the left and a shadowy figure stood there. The figure opened his eyes and his golden eyes glowed in the dark.

"Who are you?" The dog asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Responded the figure.

The figure ran towards the dog and kicked him in the face and said, "You already stole my other girlfriend! Now you're trying to rape my new one!? Bret..."

Bret stood up with a growl and ran at the figure and tried to punch him but he easily dodged it and punch Bret and he landed against the wall. The dog was knocked out!

The figure ran over to Alicia and saw her shaking. He went behind her and untied the ropes on her arms and feet. He picked up Alicia bridal style and she asked,

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled and walked out the ally way and into the light and Alicia gasped,

"Espio!" And she hugged him. When she let go, Espio's face was red. Alicia looked at her body and gasped.

Alicia tried to cover her nude figure but it was really no use.

"I'm so sorry, Espio!" She apologized also with a red face.

Espio turned his head and said, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

Espio started running down the street to Alicia's house. When he got there, he set Alicia down on her feet and said, "I will see you soon, Alicia. Good night."

Alicia's mind rushed then she got an idea.

Alicia fell to the ground and yelled, "Ow! My ankle!"

Espio turned around and picked her up and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I am now... I mean uh, yeah! Will you walk my inside, please?" She asked.

"Sure."

He opened the door and walked inside.

"You can set me on the couch."

Espio walked over to the couch and tripped over the rug and they landed on the couch, but Espio landed on top of Alicia! And his lips landed on hers!

Alicia pulled away and said, "I am so sorry! I've been meaning to get a new one but the rug company doesn't have my style of- Mmf!"

She was cut off by Espio kissing her again. She couldn't resist but to kiss back, Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his deeper. Soon, they pulled away to get air.

When they pulled away, Alicia admitted, "I love you, Espio."

Espio smiled and responded, "I love you too, Alicia."

They kissed one more time and Espio stood up and started walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he looked back and said, "I'll be back soon to see you. Good night, Alicia."

He opened the door and Alicia said, "Wait!"

He stopped and Alicia said, "Stay."

Espio looked back and smiled. He shut the door and sat on the couch next to her and asked, "Do you want me to go get you some clothes?"

"Nope!" And she hugged him then put each leg on each side of him. He looked up at her and she kissed him and he returned the kiss. She pulled away and poked her chest out and asked,

"Wanna touch?"

His cheeks turn completely red. Espio asked, "I have permission?"

"Always!" She said seductively.

Espio looked at her bare body. He stared at her breast then reached out to touch them, he carefully grabbed her breast and curiously squeezed them. Alica let out a giggle then a moan, Espio inspected her breast and carefully massaged them. She moaned a few more times, the sound was so sweet to Espio, her moans are starting to make him go hard.

Alicia placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He let out a groan and her hands slid down his chest to his waist and she pushed her hand down to the button on his pants, he stopped her,

"Alicia... Don't... I don't want to hurt you."

Alicia smiled and said, "You won't. You have permission to touch me, rub me, make me yours."

Espio stared at her then kissed her, he gently grabbed her breast and massaged them. Alicia let out a moan and unbuttoned his blue jeans, she slid them down his legs and tossed them.

Espio licked her lips and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth and tasted the tangy-ness of strawberries mixed with minty fresh gum.

Alicia grabbed the rime of his boxers and pulled them down his legs and let them drop off his feet. Espio pushed her down on the couch and positioned him self over her flower and asked, "Alicia, are you sure?"

"Yes! Please, make me yours!" She begged.

Espio slowly went in and Alicia cringed in pain. Alicia let out painful moans and Espio stopped and apologized, "Sorry."

"No, It's fine. Keep going." She replied.

He then went in slowly and she squirmed a bit. He then pulled out and slammed into her and broke her barrier. Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud moan. She squeezed her eyes shut and Espio apologized,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Alicia gasped as her eyes went wide. She leaned up to him and said so seductively, "I'm fine now, really, better than I've ever been."

Espio smirked and started going in and out of her, both moaning feeling pleasure shocks going thru their bodies. He went faster and harder with every thrust, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed his lips and he returned the favor.

They held each other close, kissed so passionately, felt the shocks of pleasure go down to their finger tips.

They finally found that missing piece in their live's. (Yeah, sorry! *Scratches back of head* That sentence probably stinks!)

Espio and Alicia were reaching their peaks, she felt that last shock wave go down her spin then shouted, "ESPIO!"

Espio was the same, "ALICIA!"

They climaxed and Espio pulled out of Alicia, Espio picked up Alicia with the last bit of strength he had left placed her on top of him. She laid on her stomach on Espio's stomach.

Alicia looked him in the eyes and said, "Espio, I love you."

Espio smiled and looked at her then said, "I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms

(How about we get over to Shadow's place?)

Shadow and Amy were also holding each other. They weren't laying on the couch like Espio and Alicia...

They were in bed! Looks like they had some fun too! Am I right? Lol!

xxxxxxxxxx

Lexi: So, how was it?

Alicia: *Pops out now where* I thought It was awesome! *Hugs Lexi*

Taylor: O.o Where did you come from?

Alicia: No where in particular...

Penny: Well, it was a good story Lexi!

Chey: Yeah! That was pretty awesome!

Lexi: Aw! Thank you guys! ^w^

Taylor: Yeah, that was cool... R&R!

Lexi: ONLY NICE-

Alicia: Um, Lexi? Do you mind if i say it? PLEASE!

Lexi: Ok...

Alicia: Yay! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED! Bye!


End file.
